


坦诚点！Be frank！

by Burningface



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningface/pseuds/Burningface
Summary: 17岁的哈娜与16年前17岁的源氏交换了身体，烦恼和问题油然而生。
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不舍得删掉的老旧黑历史，还坑了，慎看

源氏是被手机的震动声吵醒的。

他在迷糊中伸手想去关掉手机，心中盘算着现在应该还很早，因为他完全没有感受到任何光线。他总是忘记睡前拉上窗帘，以前和半藏同住时哥哥还会替任性说要看月亮的自己拉上窗帘，可是他早就没有这样的待遇了。

然后他突然醒了过来——

源氏发现他睡在一张床上。一向如同古装电视剧里一样设计传统家规中二的岛田府是少见“床”这种常见家具的，所以他显然不在自己的房间里。紧接着他下意识向左边——平时放了一把短刀的地方抓了一把，结果握到的却是一个游戏手柄，还带有炫酷的荧光绿镶边，在黑暗的房间里格外显眼。于是源氏猛然坐起来，伴随着胸前前所未有的……摇晃。

源氏心里一惊。漫画游戏什么的他见过的看过的太多了，奇怪的想法通通涌入他脑中，状态倒是异常镇定，居然还有那么点期待。在这之前他选择伸手去握住那个不断刷着存在感的手机。

可是刚看到屏幕源氏就吓得把手机扔了出去。

“正在启动自毁程序——”屏幕上显示着，还在处于震惊中的源氏正在大脑高速运转决定要做出什么防护举动时，屏幕突然绿光肆意飞溅，还伴随着超强加倍震动。没有世界末日，没有死无全尸，只是屏幕变回了正常状态，一只形象可爱的卡通青蛙头戴耳机脚穿溜冰鞋正在对源氏笑得开心。源氏心有余悸地捡起手机，对那只青蛙做了个鬼脸。

这一定不是我的手机。他一边总结一边准备放下它，然后他再次愣住了。

他的胸前，被手机照亮的地方，出现了不属于他性别的隆起。

不是吧。源氏呆愣着，伸手尝试了一下这份看起来似乎是属于自己的柔软。

“卧槽。”他的手滑下那从未有过的柔软触感，“这也太真实了吧！”

还是个异常甜美的女声。

源氏几乎是从床上蹦下来的，一时间他非常想知道自己应该先开灯先感叹先了解这是哪先评估危险还是直接敲醒自己。总之他一路倒退，直到摸到了衣柜边的一排开关，整个房间亮了起来。

源氏的眼睛也亮了起来。

这显然是个女孩子的房间。大大的白粉组合衣柜，与之配套的床头柜和电脑桌；贴着糖果色墙纸的墙上贴满了海报，那些海报确实与房间格格不入的绿色系；被子和厚厚的遮光窗帘也是配套的，蓝色的底色上有大大的兔子标志；另外有一个收藏柜，里面全都是奖牌和奖杯，下层则是一些源氏想不到的东西：老旧的读卡器、红白机和游戏卡带；床的对面有一个梳妆台，上面除了瓶瓶罐罐之外还有一台PS4；电脑桌上更乱些，除了三台显示器外，桌上还有薯片袋子和没喝完的汽水；最后他的目光落在角落一面落地镜上，看了看自己。

源氏走近，瞠目结舌地看着镜中那张年轻可爱的娃娃脸。他现在身材娇小，四肢纤细，身上穿着粉色兔子睡裙，全然是一位典型的萌系美少女。

我本来还期待是性别转换。源氏想，这肯定不会是女体的我了。

这倒很像一款逃生游戏，源氏在房间里走了一圈，在收藏柜前停留了许久。

宋哈娜。奖牌上写。最有价值选手。

果然不是自己。源氏不知为何长叹了一口气。但是喜欢游戏的女孩子这种设定还是让他又惊又喜。

既然这是一场梦，那么就在醒来之前好好地玩吧！源氏抱着乐观的心态推开了衣柜的门，为自己挑选了一套最中性的衣服——牛仔裤，深绿色的带帽衫。女孩子们都是怎么装扮自己的？他飞快思考着，一面在内心拒绝了自己想到的“化妆”这一选项，一面看着镜子里自己散落在胸前的长发，突然想到了半藏……噢！

他拉开梳妆台下的一个抽屉，里面满是各种头饰。源氏选了一个有青蛙装饰的，因为那看起来跟自己衣服上那只青蛙是同一系列的。然后他庆幸地想，幸好我看过哥哥扎头发，不止一次。

至于他把头发束好，那是半个小时后的事情了。

半藏到底是怎么把这种活也干到这么熟练的？源氏揉着酸痛的胳膊，背上他在衣柜深处找到的配套绿色青蛙背包。

就在他岀房间把手搭在大门门把上时，背后突然响起一个声音。

“出门？”

他回头，一个女孩坐在沙发上用奇怪的眼神看着他。这么年轻不太可能是妈妈。源氏马上点点头。

“穿成这样？”女孩上下打量着他，“确定？”

“怎……怎么了吗？”源氏被她问得发慌。难不成是我的女朋友？还是说这里有规定女人一定要穿什么特定的衣服？

“没什么……你开心就好。”女孩叹了口气，视线回到手机屏幕上，“注意安全，小兔子。”

“谢谢。”源氏对女孩微笑，然后再对方吃惊又狐疑的眼神中出了门。


	2. Chapter 2

“哇啊！”

哈娜起来的时候发现自己不在床上。她本以为自己翻下床了还是怎么的，在她迷糊之间睁眼时却看见阳光照在素色的被子上，这里根本没有床。

搞什么……？哈娜环顾四周，发现自己处于一间陌生的房间里，而且还是一间传统的和式房间。她呆愣住，一时间不知该做什么。

梦吗？她想着把自己的上身撑起来——她从未觉得自己的手臂如此有力量，也从未感觉自己的双腿间如此奇怪。

哈娜倒吸一口气，她褪开被子，脑中瞬间产生了很多奇怪的想法，多半是不好的。多年玩战国游戏的经验告诉她自己正穿着裈袴。

然后门就突然被拉开了。

哈娜的手还停留在拉开被子的姿势上。人还处于“我现在是一个男孩子！”“我现在是个日本男孩！”“我是谁我在哪？”的混乱状态中，转头就对上了一双陌生的眼神。

来者是个穿戴整齐的长发男子，他冷冷地看着哈娜，皱起眉：“你在干什么？”

哈娜突然意识到自己正定格的动作如同自己在观察胯下之物。她用游戏职业选手引以为豪的手速飞快把被子盖了回去，然后打着哈哈慌忙地解释：“不不不是你想的那样！什么，什么也没有哈哈哈……”

尴尬，真尴尬。不过自己的声音意外的好听。

那男人又看了看她的傻脸，有向下看了看。

“赶紧解决了，然后来吃饭。”语毕，男人推上门离开了。

哈娜长舒了一口气，突然脸红，然后从被窝里蹦了出来。毕竟……本子看过那么多回，真正的她还是第一次见。

卧槽！她在内心大喊，我变成男孩子了！

然后她咬着自己的大拇指指甲思考。我一定是掉入什么游戏了，在做梦的时候，搞不好这是个恐怖游戏或者解谜游戏——不管啦，是这样的梦，那就在梦醒之前好好地玩玩吧！

哈娜在房间里环顾了一圈，发现一面镜子也没有，倒是有一台型号老旧的电脑在房间里显得突兀。还有个大书架，上面挤满了纸质漫画。哇塞！哈娜感叹着走上前，然后发现电脑前放着一部手机。她伸出手，发现没有按“F”之类的提示，自己只是普通地把手机拿起来时有些失望。但是她很快又充满活力，因为这东西在逃生解密游戏里有用极了！

哈娜发现这是一台型号老旧的手机，大概是和电脑同一时代的。

我穿越了？哈娜想着摸到她不熟悉的电源键，洋葱小鱿的屏保亮了起来。她惊喜地发现手机并没有上锁，于是她马上进入并打开了前置摄像头。

“酷！”她在看到屏幕里的脸庞时满意地评价。自己眉目清秀，活脱脱一个无忧清爽的青年形象，还附有紧实的手臂和可观的胸腹肌，一看就是在学校有大票追求者的款。“就是这系统默认的头发颜色能改吗……”哈娜看着自己一头绿油油的头发吐槽到。不过也不赖啦，能驾驭绿色头发的人本来就不多。

在欣赏了四五分钟后，哈娜在手机里留下了大量自拍——不同角度，不同部位，不同风格。就在她又选了一个新滤镜时，突然一拍脑门。

“刚刚有个NPC来送过任务啊！”

她匆匆拉开衣柜，发现里面一半是传统服饰一半是现代服饰，品味在她看来都不差。在小心地思考过后，她用右拳拍左手，肯定地自言自语：“NPC穿的是传统服饰，所以我也得这么穿！”

哈娜回忆了一下长发男人深蓝色为主基调的服饰，上面好像还有两条龙一样的纹，一下挑出了一套看起来跟男人配套的一套深绿色为主基调的，一边庆幸着自己在BASARA坑时为了出本研究过日本传统服饰。她谨慎地穿戴着，就在快完成时门又被推开了。

“源氏，你在干什么？”先前的长发男人探入头来，哈娜在机智地明白过来自己叫“源氏”的同时发现这NPC长得真帅。

“换衣服——马上就好！”她系腰带的手突然慌乱起来。

男人瞪大眼睛，以一种奇怪的目光上下打量他，眉头又皱起来。

“没时间开玩笑了，你就打算穿这个上学？”

“上……上学？！”哈娜震惊。开玩笑吧，这么好的游戏背景里……上学？

男人黑着脸看着他：“看来你又在游戏厅里呆了一夜。你答应过我的，别赖账。”门又被重重推上了。

哈娜好久没恍过神来，最后狠狠地在心里骂了一句，开始脱起繁重的礼仪服饰，从另一边扯出一条校服。这感觉就像你精心捏好了人进游戏时却忘了按该死的确定，她咬牙切齿。

哈娜顺着烤鱼的味道摸到餐厅，看到长发男人坐在那，看到他来了便抬头，眉头居然舒展了一些。她走向男人，男人却开口：“没时间了，我让人给你准备了点可以去在路上吃的。”他用目光向哈娜示意了一下桌上的漆木饭盒。

“谢谢。”哈娜一边在内心止不住翻白眼，一边送上自己最甜的微笑。快为本玩家的魅力所折服吧NPC，她妄自想着，看到NPC低下头避开他：“你要迟到了。”

哈娜先拿起了饭盒塞到包里，头也不回地向外面走去，没走几步停住了脚步，缓缓转头。

“那个……你有没有地图啊。”她轻声问。

“什么？”男人皱起眉头，语气中夹杂着不快。

“我……我不知道学校在哪……”哈娜吞吞吐吐地回答着，她有预感，她要被NPC骂了。

长发男人叹了口气，摇了摇头。

“你还是这样，源氏。现在和以前不一样了。”

“哈？”哈娜不解地歪头，“可是我真的不知道……”

男人看了他一眼：“别再任性了，好吗？我现在很忙。”

“我……”哈娜无力。

她突然想，这好像根本不是什么解谜游戏。

这他妈很有可能是个恋爱游戏。


	3. Chapter 3

源氏是在清晨的阳光中惊醒的。

他立刻撑起自己的上半身坐起来，手掌触到的是隔着一层被褥的坚硬地板而不是柔软的床垫。他心有余悸地拍了拍自己的胸前——嗯，结实的胸肌。还有回到手臂中的力量和一种强烈的紧绷感。

他发现自己居然穿着全套校服睡觉，而且还把所有扣子扣得好好的——源氏一向习惯穿着尽量少或是宽松的衣物睡觉，按他自己的话来说就是能梦到自己带着翅膀在天上飞翔而不是抵着刀刃成为砧板上的一条鱼。更别说他的校服——这个年龄的青少年一向生长迅速，他的身高已经逼近哥哥了。

我……我昨天有穿着校服睡觉吗？

他认真思考着，先解开两个口子解放自己，同时下意识看了看自己的左侧：短刀在那里，只是离自己更近的地方堆了一摞书。源氏眨巴着眼睛多看了几眼，确认自己已经不再做梦。书，认真的？他从被子里爬出来，抬出两条束缚在校裤里的腿，一个表面光滑的物体就隔着布料擦过他的大腿滑落出来，边角磕在被子里发出闷响。洋葱小鱿的屏保亮了起来。

我把手机放在口袋里睡觉？！

源氏严重怀疑自己正在开始做第二个梦，只是场景改变为他最为熟悉的地点——特别是在她发现那一摞书实际上是他的作业时。

我，写作业？？？

源氏作为一个自定义典型的坏学生已经很久没有完成作业了，上一次翻开作业本时他在岛田府找一找半藏高中时期的作业抄写，毕竟学校三年来压根没改过作业本上的题目。而且他严重怀疑老师没有检查，因为他抄了整篇半藏的几何学论文也没被识破（也许是老师懒于管理他，毕竟他成绩不差）。

源氏对着摊开的作业本发愣的时候，半藏的声音打破了这个房间可怕的宁静。

“你在做什么？”

半藏。

源氏“刷——”的仰头盯着这个昨天还对他低吼的男人，现在他眉目舒展，如果用源氏十几年来的解读经验来看，甚至可以说半藏心情舒畅。他们的争吵在父亲离去之前就接连不断，半藏向来不是主动和解的那一个。如今不仅源氏穿着衣服睡觉，就连半藏也来主动求和，难道太阳真的从西边出来了？

他的眼神一会儿吃惊一会儿警惕一会儿充满怀疑。

“我是不是还在做梦？”他拍拍头发，拍拍肩膀，拍拍作业本，“你你你是不是真的半藏？”

“现在还很早。”半藏用和蔼到令人颤抖恐惧（源氏视角）的语气说，“你可以再睡一会再起床。”

说完他转身出门，源氏见势迅速爬起来跟上。“不。”他跌撞着追上半藏与其同排，“为什么……哥，你不是生气了吗？”他试探般地微微将头向前伸。

半藏停步，平静的脸上似乎有乌云来临的趋势，他快速审视了一遍源氏，好像源氏犯了事后那个天天板着脸的纪检委员一脸不动神色的狐疑。“什么。”他用命令的口吻说。

源氏迅速在内心拒绝了一个处于生气状态的半藏，虽然他的确对半藏有很大不满，但是他总希望半藏能别再皱着眉毛了。哥哥也是个年轻人，不该像个老头子一样操太多心。他直起身来双臂交在脑后一副自在的样子说：“没什么，我梦到你生气了哥哥。”

半藏不语。

他们在无言中走完岛田家长长的走廊，接着分道扬镳，源氏的表情也变得漠然。半藏多半是去处理一些家族事务，他们争执的根源之一。而且在涉及它们的事情上源氏一直搞不懂半藏。正好它可以拿这段时间好好思考昨晚自己究竟吃了什么药才会做出这么多奇怪的事。

昨天……放学和古桥等惹了事的叶山留堂结束（他们都劝叶山一起翘课，可是那小子居然对学校恶作剧有一种不知名的狂热），在古桥和叶山的争执中解决了晚餐，然后被古桥大大咧咧地搭着肩去了漫画咖啡店，告别之前听了叶山的鬼话又跑去了游戏厅。如果他没记错的话，早餐时分他刚答应过哥哥明天要去学校。所以当老板逮到最后一批砸自动贩卖机的奇异服饰青年时，源氏匆匆和叶山道别，跑回岛田府，用熟练得不能再熟练的一套动作翻墙，跳跃，翻滚，攀爬，落在自己窗沿之前安心地看到没有人在房间等他，绝不会像上次一样被抓包。但是半藏房间的灯还亮着，所以他用最小的声音落地，剥除衣物后钻到被子里就睡。

他迟缓地喝着牛奶，眼睛盯视前方努力思考着。在杯子见底的时候，源氏差点一口喷了出来。

“……哥哥？！”他费了好大劲把口中的液体咽下，先张大嘴表示极度的惊讶。他眼中的半藏此时身着和他一样的校服，在外人看来与一个正常高中生完全无异。源氏仿佛以为自己回到回到了中二时期，那时候他还是早早起床乖乖上学的，每天早上打着瞌睡吃早餐时半藏就是这身穿着站在他面前与父亲谈话，不过内容源氏一个字也想不起来了——总之，这副景象让源氏觉得自己更像还在梦境里没醒来。

半藏自己也觉得在这身衣服里显得不自在：“昨天我们约定过的。不过我没什么能陪你一起上学的衣服，只有校服了。”

源氏点点头，他觉得自己已经快不在自己身体里了。

“哇，源氏，你最近是不是被你哥驯服了啊。”叶山坐在废弃教室里的一张课桌上，大口嚼着三明治，“连着来了两天学校，昨天上课还一直在做笔记，我给你传纸条都不回，放学游戏厅也不去。对，大新闻——早上你还和你哥一起来学校！别抵赖，早上每个女孩子都在谈论你们呢。”

源氏看着他沾满色拉酱的脸，挑起一根眉毛：“哈？瞎说什么胡话……”

“是啊，你昨天都把我吓得来学校了——重击相田小虾仁，怎么想到的天才，你哥哥知道没。”坐姿毫无形象可言的少女古桥靠在叶山背上拉开一罐汽水，“敬你。”

……我昨天明明一直和古桥在一起没去学校。后半句话被源氏硬生生地咽回肚子里。“相田小虾仁”是他们学校的学生会会长，从半藏那里接任的。叫他“小虾仁”是因为他又白又瘦，总是驼着背，跟一只水煮虾似的。而一些总被他训斥的男生传言说他那玩意就像小虾仁一样，本来半藏还没毕业的时候大家都在背后偷偷地叫，现在可就不一样了。相田小虾仁也许是受到了半藏的启发，特别喜欢找源氏的茬，即使最后也不能把他怎样，顶多是将毫无意义的分数扣到没有。源氏身为一个自定义的“坏学生”并没有涉及无端的校园暴力，他自是不会去欺负这样一个毫无意义的人，这有违他的原则。

但是他确切地听见古桥说了“重击”，鉴于她经常夸张用词，源氏决定先追问。

“什么重击？”

古桥拿着汽水的手垂了下去，她和转头看自己的叶山相视了一眼，源氏读她的唇语发现他说了一句“看吧，他没有变得正常”然后像喝啤酒似的猛灌一口。

“你忘了？”她抢在叶山之前说，“好吧，小伙子，这画面我讲一千次也不会累。昨天小虾仁又想警告你头发违规，结果刚一把手搭上你的肩膀——噢，大家都等着看好戏呢，毕竟你好久没去学校了。然后你回头就往他鼻子上来了一拳，小虾仁真的成煮虾仁了，脸上流着红色液体，而且背更弯了。”

“操，古桥你这描述让我一个星期都不想看到虾仁。”叶山嘟囔着把三明治的包装纸揉成一团，“就是这样，当时我在你旁边马上就喊古桥来了，结果发现你把小虾仁送到医务室去了。这种收尾显然不够帅气呀，连古桥都比不上。”

“嘿！什么叫‘连古桥都比不上’？信不信我把你也打成虾仁？”古桥挥舞着拳头。

“别别别，饶了我吧敦子大小姐…..” 

源氏在他们两人的争吵中目瞪口呆，内心早已存在的一种答案呼之欲出。无论是自己揍了相田小虾仁，还是哥哥早上突然和气到送自己上学，这一切都像是一场阴谋。他咬着指甲想了一会，突然把自己的挎包拎起来，把里面的东西一股脑倒出来。

突然安静了下来，古桥手里还扯着叶山的头发，而叶山揪着她的领带。两个人一致看向他，异口同声地问到：“阿源你干嘛？”

“没什么，刚才健介你说我昨天上课做了笔记对吧？”源氏扒拉着自己崭新的课本和作业本，然后拿出了绿色封面的笔记本。

叶山拍了拍古桥还扯着他头发的手，后者迅速地使了个眼色。“是啊。”他回答，“阿源，你要不要去医务室？古桥和我都觉得你有毛呃唔（古桥给了叶山一手刀）——有点不正常。”

源氏摇摇头。他很好。只是翻开笔记本看到不属于自己的字迹时不那么好。他清楚地记得上一次的笔迹是他在英文对话课上画的洋葱小鱿拟人，而现在后面又多了两面，一面是世界史的笔迹，端端正正的英文带着女孩子特有的秀气，第二页有一大段韩文（有特别多的感叹号和问号），还有他的名字——被写的特别特别大。

古桥照例先凑上来看，她带着一种惊喜的表情抬头：“阿源你还学了韩语？太好了，以后我们可以不让健介知道我们在说他坏话了。”

“嘿！”

“敦子你懂韩语吗？”源氏抓住了重点。

古桥自豪地挺胸叉腰：“你不会想知道我为了听懂喜欢的主播说了些什么下了多大的功夫。”

“那你能帮我翻译一下吗——呃，这其实是我的老师写的，但是我不太懂。”为了不让古桥起疑，源氏用手势随便比划了一下。

古桥抬眼看看他，用看她那些小弟的的眼神。然后拍拍源氏的肩膀：“我瞧瞧——‘这游戏到底有完没完？’、‘我的天，我的生活也太无趣了！’、‘这里还有其他玩家吗?’、‘这太imba了！’哦？源氏你这是什么老师啊——‘男孩子的身体真好用！’。”

源氏从未想到过真的会有这么一天。古桥的声音逐渐消失在耳畔，他躁动的心跳此时凝聚，再凝聚，一切血液都化作一声呐喊——

我和一个未知的人，身体交换了。


	4. Chapter 4

哈娜是被自然光折腾醒的。

一向习惯用荧光涂料将外界隔个严严实实的她缩在被子里，嘟嘟囔囔地扭动着身体。昨晚她好像做了场奇怪的梦，自己变成一个男孩，也是在这样强烈的晨光中被唤醒。

难道我还在梦里！哈娜突然睁开眼睛。不不不，千万不要，她已经在梦里过了新鲜过度的一天，遇到了很多人设不错却蛮不讲理还布置奇怪任务的NPC，而且每一个都像是自己的可攻略对象。更让人崩溃的是没有地图全靠她自己摸索。要不是职业选手级的方位记忆，她很可能没有出自己家门就走失了——没错，她的家大到不可思议，与外界现代格格不入的传统正经又高端奢华得看起来像是一个小小帝国，就是这么主角的设定。

当她爬起来看见自己的室友猫咪靠在门框上一如既往冷漠地看着她时，哈娜兴奋地下床冲了上去，勾着短发女孩的脖子激动地喊着：“猫咪！你不会知道我昨晚做了什么奇怪的梦！”下一秒她又离开她远远的。“窗帘是不是你拉开的？！”

“你昨天一天都像是在做梦啊。”猫咪小小地打了个哈欠，视线移回手机屏幕上，“建议你看看新闻。”

哈娜倒在被子上去够床头柜上的手机，她侧躺着启动屏幕，大声念到：“‘联合国发文表明：守望先锋绝无可能重建’？”

猫咪摇摇头：“娱乐板块，或者八卦。”

哈娜扬眉看了看猫咪，只见到对方在一本正经地等待自己的反应，浓浓黑眼圈上方和微微扬起的嘴角充满她特有的嘲讽。“哇哦，我不知道你也看这种板块。”她的手指快速操作着，一边吐槽到。

下一秒哈娜就叫了出来。

“卧槽这谁啊！我的呱呱！我跟你拼了！”她把手机抛出去，做出一副准备冲上去干架的动作，三秒后又把脸埋在被子里，“呜只要卢西奥他幸福就好……猫咪，晚上你自个去输出吧。”

猫咪似乎笑了一声，懒洋洋的声音响起：“这就是你啊，小兔子。就说你昨天好像跟做梦似的。”

“啊？！？？？”

哈娜迅速直起身刨出埋在被子里的手机，屏幕还没暗下去。她仔细一看，那张有一个穿着非常“卢西奥”的女人照片的上面大大的标题写着“韩国17岁天才电竞美少女选手向国际DJ高调示爱，背后原因竟是……”。她一面吐槽这个一看就很娱乐板块的封面一面点进去，发现新闻里居然有一组自己穿着卢西奥同款带帽衫，背着卢西奥签名限量版太空蛙背包，还扎着那个他们队里主T亲手给她做的太空蛙头扎，带着卢西奥代言的头挂式耳机吐着泡泡糖的高清（高清！）图片。她双手插在兜里一副又拽又酷的样子，没带墨镜也没有帽子和围巾，甚至把狗仔队的镜头当作摆拍镜头。不过这样的自己居然有那么点帅……配字尽显单薄，而且哪都挨不上“示爱”，顶多是“展示喜爱”，也压根没有什么背后原因。

不过对网民们来说，这条给她稍大的同款带帽衫已经说明一切了。

可是我昨天完全没有这么做啊？这么久，自己都在默默粉着卢西奥，从抓住感觉到狂热再到深爱，丝毫没有利用公众身份获取任何卢西奥相关的东西。自己更是和他一句话也没说过（甚至签名会上没说谢谢，那是因为她太紧张了），从未用公众帐号给卢西奥留过言。哈娜觉得有点难过。她一直藏得那么好——事实上除了哈娜的队友没有人知道这份感情，一向喜欢大胆尝试活泼外向的她在这件事上变得奇怪。也许是怕被拒绝，就消极地想干脆不要有交集算了。

哈娜紧握着手机的手生痛，她瞪着屏幕，背后直冒冷汗，自己的存在在脑中变得虚无起来。她抬头看猫咪，又看手机，然后张大嘴尖叫：

“我还在梦里！”

这也太绝望了！先是过了捉摸不透的一天，再梦到自己在现实起来，如果这是按几十年前盗梦空间的经典设定来说自己要在这过完一天再回到奇怪的地方做一星期男生，然后才可以醒来！不过NPC换成猫咪也许就那么好捉摸一点——而且，她可以随便向卢西奥示爱。

“猫咪你要给我什么任务？我已经受够了，求你。”她跪坐在床上双手合十向猫咪低头。

“别说胡话了。你前天买的甜甜圈还没吃呢，赶紧过来。”

“前天？”哈娜想起自己在睡觉之前和猫咪逛完超市回来，自己顺手买了一盒减价的糖霜甜甜圈，“前天？！”她蹦跳起来，这一切都太不对劲了，她看过那么多游戏和漫画，而现在一切证据都在把事实向一个荒唐的结论上推——

猫咪挑眉看她，把她从头打量到脚，然后摇摇头就离开了。卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽！哈娜风一样地赶在猫咪之前冲向浴室，站在花洒下面打开开关就是冷水往她头上泼。这触感太真实了，哈娜简直像不出第二种办法验证自己是不是在做梦。她大叫着冲出去摇晃自己的室友，问她今天几月几号。黑发女孩冷脸看着她，也许心里想着该带自己的室友去医院看病了，但是哈娜才不在乎，她等到猫咪缓缓说出距离自己睡下的晚上两天之后的日期，就高声尖叫了出来。

“我的天哪！！！”

她突然意识到，自己真的跟那些漫画或是游戏里的情节一样，时间线紊乱或是与其他人交换了身体，而且还很有可能是跟游戏里的人物。所以对方才会用自己的身体做出如此荒唐的事情！她气得张牙舞爪（也许是兴奋，也许），在那里跟疯子一样展现着丰富的表情。突然猫咪放下手机，说出了她最怕听到的话：

“宋哈娜。俱乐部说下午让你去一趟，经纪人在那等着你呢。”

看在卢西奥的份上啊！


End file.
